Undead Pirate
The Undead Pirates are the crew members of the pirate ship, The Black Pearl. These pirates helped first mate, Barbossa, mutiny Jack Sparrow, their former captain, and steal the cursed Aztec gold of Isla de Muerta. After Barbossa's death, the remaining pirates allied with Luxord during Sora's second visit, who granted their immortality back to them. Physical Appearance The bald, dark-skinned Undead Pirate A is modeled after the original film's Bo'sun, though the Bo'sun had somewhat darker skin, as well as numerous piercings and tattoos. He carries two hatchets as weapons. This pirate is shirtless, wearing only brown boots, baggy, tan pants, a brown belt, and a tan sash on his left hip. Unlike his fellow pirates, when under the influence of the curse, this man's clothing remains unchanged. Though he himself becomes a skeleton, his clothes are entirely unaffected. Undead Pirate B, modeled after the movie character, Twig, wears a loose-collared white shirt, an orange ascot, blue denim pants, a brown belt, brown boots, and a tan, unbuttoned coat. He carries a crossbow (a gun in the original Japanese version) for a weapon. This pirate also sports a short, brown beard and an orange bandana. Under the influence of the curse, he becomes a skeleton in tattered, worn clothing, notably losing the lower half of his right sleeve and his left pant leg. Undead Pirate C, based appearance-wise on the movie character, Jacoby, carries both a knife and a supply of bombs as weapons. He wears dark, baggy pants, a brown belt and boots, a loose, white shirt, and a grey vest. He also wears an odd white and red hat. He has a long, grey beard styled into dreads and tanned skin. Under the influence of the curse, this pirate becomes a skeleton and his clothes become tattered and worn. His clothes are more damaged than his fellow undead pirates, as he loses most of both legs of his pants and his left sleeve. Story ''Kingdom Hearts II Undead Pirates appear mainly as field enemies randomly encountered in battle as one explores Port Royal. They serve alongside Captain Barbossa on his quest to lift the curse set upon himself and his crew, displaying their punishment for stealing the Aztec treasure before Pete when he warns the crew about Sora and his friends. The cursed pirates then proceed to attack Sora, who soon arrives with Donald and Goofy. They aid Barbossa in destroying the Interceptor, also present when he kidnaps Elizabeth Swann and attempts to use her blood to lift the curse. The Undead Pirates also appear during Sora's second visit to Port Royal, having a much less significant role than during the first visit. They appear as normally encountered enemies again, still cursed. Abilities The Undead Pirates from Port Royal come in three different varieties, each with differing and similar abilities. All Pirates, for example, are invulnerable unless exposed to the moonlight and are very susceptible to Elemental magic (Fire, Blizzard and Thunder). Each type of Pirate has a different way of attacking: *The Axe-wielding pirate will attack you with his twin blades, but has a set of Reaction Commands, '''Backshuffle', which leads to High Counter, which deals 300% damage. *The Knife-wielding pirate will act more defensively than its peers, and is able to toss bombs, which deal fire-type damage. *The Crossbow-wielding pirate fights from a distance, shooting bolts at its enemies. The Reaction Command Return Fire allows these attacks to be reflected. Origin The Undead Pirates originally appeared in the 2003 film Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. In that film, the role of the Undead Pirates is similar to their role during the first visit in Kingdom Hearts II. Trivia *The Undead Pirates who wield crossbows wield rifles in the Japanese versions of the game. These were altered to resemble crossbows for the English version of the game, yet still sound like firearms when used. *While in Kingdom Hearts II, the Undead Pirates can only be defeated when under the moonlight (which reveals their cursed form). In the movie, the pirates were immortal because of the curse. This is explained by Pete early that because the Keyblade has magic not from their world and it could only defeat them when their true forms were shown. *The Undead Pirates were able to catch fire in the Japanese versions of Kingdom Hearts II. In the North American version, this feature was removed. However, smoke can be seen coming off them when fire is cast, and they run around like they are on fire. *All three pirates are voiced by John DiMaggio, who also voiced Wakka in Final Fantasy X. Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix